


Conversations with Angels

by meraculas



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hex (TV)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Twisting the Hellmouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meraculas/pseuds/meraculas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before Cassie leaves for the hospital, she has a very unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations with Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon and others who I don't know the names of while Hex is owned by Julian Jones, Lucy Watkins, and others who I again don't know the names of.
> 
> This is an old fic originally posted on Twisting the Hellmouth.

Cassie finished packing the bag she would bring with her to the hospital, turning around to say something to Thelma, she jumped backward in fear seeing a strange woman leaning against the door to their dorm.  
  
The strange blonde woman smiled and waved at her as she pushed off the door and came to stand in front of Cassie. “You really shouldn’t give the baby away.”  
  
Where did this woman get the right to say something like that to her? “I’m not giving it up.” Cassie spat out, of all the things for her to say that was what she was able to voice.  
  
“You do know that Azazeal won’t let it go without a fight, right?” The woman, for lack of a better explanation, explained to her.  
  
“I’m having an abortion; there is nothing he can do to change my mind about it. And there is nothing you can do either, so go tell him that I’m not listening.” Cassie informed the woman, her anger beginning to rise.  
  
“I’m not here for Azazeal, I’m here for you. Besides, Azazeal is a fallen angel, I’m a full angel. I just got my wings too.”  
  
Great, Cassie was dealing with an amateur, and still not what she should have taken from the woman’s statement. “So if you don’t work for Azazeal, then why are you here?”  
  
“I’m here for the kid’s sake. Azazeal has already paid the doctor off to not kill the baby but remove him and place him in incubation. Now think, baby raised by daddy, or baby raised by mommy, what’s the better option?” The woman asked with a shrug as she began to walk around the room. Cassie heard the woman mutter, “This place has changed a lot since I was last here.”  
  
“So what are you saying, I should keep this thing?”  
  
The blonde turned to face her again, “Did I actually say that?”  
  
“No, but-”  
  
“Then I didn’t say that. What I said was that you had to choose between nature vs. nurture. Let the tyke grow up to do what the prophesy wanted him to do, or you raise him to be more loving. Of course, prophesy’s can’t be avoided, I learned that one the hard way with my miracle mite.”  
  
“Prophesy?” Cassie asked confused, and again focusing on something less relevant than everything else the woman probably said.  
  
“The End of Days, you know, where your brat will rain fire down on the world, or something like that.” The woman informed her in a bored tone, “But like I said, prophesy’s cannot be avoided. My son was prophesied; I had to kill myself to allow his birth even, though that might have been his soul affecting me. Back to the point, prophesy equals unavoidable, but if you raised the hell-spawn, you might be able to limit the damage he does, or delay it for a little while. Remember, nature vs. nurture, which is worse in this kid’s case?”  
  
“You have a son?” Cassie found herself asking.  
  
“Yeah, Connor, don’t know what his father was thinking when he picked that name, but nothing I can really do about it now. Angel, his father, and I were – well It’s actually very complicated, maybe I’ll tell you some other time, you know, once you’re dead and can’t run away screaming, and you have time to listen to the whole thing. Either way, he was prophesied to kill someone that had been using an enemy of ours for years. He hasn’t yet, but then he spent three months in a hell dimension and aged about 18 years, so, he’ll get to it.”  
  
“Hell dimension?”  
  
“You know how I said I’d explain things another time?” The blonde asked, Cassie nodded, “I’ll explain that then as well.”  
  
“Okay, but I still don’t understand-”  
  
“Alright, I’m saying, don’t give the kid away. Keep it, raise it, try to not let it’s father near it. Choose nurture instead of nature. Maybe change schools while you’re at it. I can recommend a few places if you like. Try Los Angeles or Sunnydale, you’ll get lots of help with raising the brat and protecting both yourself and it from Azazeal there. If you choose LA, look up Angel, if you want Sunnydale, look for Buffy Summers.”  
  
“Where is Sunnydale?”  
  
“About a two hour drive from LA, small town, weird town, but the majority of the residents are clueless to things. And if you choose either of them, you might save me from having to explain everything once you die. Just don’t tell them that Darla sent you, they might kill you instead of help you.”  
  
“And you’re Darla?” Cassie asked instead of why they might kill her.  
  
“I am, not a very angelic name, but it’s the one I’ve got. Oh, and if you do choose Sunnydale, be sure to let Buffy and her sister Dawn know that their mom is safe and has her own wings now.” Darla added, “Look at the time, I gotta get out of here, my schedule is busy and I have another appointment. See yeah.”  
  
Cassie watched Darla disappear into thin air in slight shock. Falling back onto her bed, she sighed trying to figure out what to do next.


End file.
